Spirit of a Fading Daisy
by xxdreameratheartxx
Summary: What should have been a normal expedition to save Princess Peach, turned into something much more tragic. This leaves Daisy to face the ramifications of a rescue mission gone wrong. Including the loss of the one she loved most.


In the midst of a cruel winter storm, near a withered garden surrounding one side of the castle, a young woman is huddled within a barren snow bank. A rivulet of tears was steadily merging paths with the frozen snowflakes plastered to her cheeks; her gentle sobs mingling with the lonely sounds of the howling winds.

The aforementioned female looked to be in her early twenties, with eyes the color of gentle blue waves. Her bright auburn hair cascaded down to her shoulders, curling out on either side. She was none other than the apprised princess of Sarasaland, one who didn't take to such imperial titles, and one who also rarely, if ever, transitioned into stages of such pure despondency. Daisy wasn't a girl who cried easily, whether during times of distress or peril; which in those cases, usually managed to keep a calm, stoic demeanor. The young monarch never writhed in pain, always brushing off any sort of injury that inflicted itself onto her body. And for those rare bouts of illness that would plague her, she never complained nor simpered, instead keeping a clear head and bearing a smile through it all. Because that was the kind of girl she was, possessing an exterior that was difficult to penetrate, which in turn gave her the classification of a very hardy girl. Daisy had always worn a mask to conceal her emotions, because behind her peals of laughter and perpetual smiles, hid the emotional stability of a child with broken spirits.

Now her body was curled up, knees pressed to her chest, engaging in a slight rocking motion that brought little comfort to her current situation. Daisy didn't care that her body was slowly succumbing to the cold's plight, her lips turning several shades of blue, and her body temperature gradually decreasing. She no longer cared about anything, lest her own life.

After what had transpired, she would gladly surrender her life, despite the pain it brought. For it would soon lesson as her soul departed from this world; and to the heavens where her dear mother had passed over years before. It was where she belonged now, as her life no longer held any meaning, not after the death of the only man she had ever loved.

She recounted the events leading up to this. Mario had been called to the battle front, to rescue the Mushroom Kingdom's esteemed monarch yet again. It was definitely no secret that he devoted his deepest affections to Peach, and risked his life countless times to ensure her safety. This time was no different, except that Mario had asked Luigi to accompany him on this mission, something he normally didn't do on a constant case. Luigi had accepted, albeit reluctantly, to go with his brother to save his beloved princess. And Daisy recalled, with a heavy heart, the last day that she had seen him alive . . .

 _After hearing the news of her best friend's kidnapping, Daisy was absolutely shell-shocked, too much so to even utter a word. Of course she was, although Peach being swept away by the Koopa King was nothing new to hear. But even then, it hadn't been her biggest concern at that particular moment._

" _So . . . you're leaving?" she asked nonchalantly, twirling a strand of auburn hair around her finger. Daisy didn't want Luigi to know how she truly felt about this, and so for his sake, fought to keep a calm composure._

 _Of course, he saw right through her facade. "You're upset."_

 _Daisy merely laughed, nervous at being found out. "Why on earth would I be upset? Just because you're going off to rescue Peach? Luigi, I understand that Mario needs you, and I'm aware that Peach has to be brought back to the kingdom sometime. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

" _Daisy . . ."_

" _I mean," she blathered on, beginning to border on the line of hysteria. "You're going to be faced with the brunt of so many dangers, crossing enemies of all sorts, suffering injuries a-and even causalities. Then you'll have to confront Bowser at some point, and god know what he can do to you there . . ."_

 _Here Daisy broke off in a string of nonsensical babbling, until she gathered the sense to compose herself somewhat. Her eyes caught Luigi's own, which reflected concern for her emotional stability._

" _I'm sorry, Luigi." She murmured lowly. "You must think I'm a complete idiot. . ." Daisy averted her eyes from him, crossing over to the other side of the room to avoid confrontation. She felt embarrassed beyond belief. She had never meant to let her emotions get the best of her like that. Now who knows what he thought of her?_

 _Then Daisy felt a warm hand grasping her own, intertwining their fingers together. She turned to see Luigi's face, and saw the understanding in his eyes, being accompanied by a gentle smile. He led over her to the bed, sitting her across from him, taking both of her hands in his own._

" _Daisy." he began, the inflection of his voice deep and tender. "You don't need to be ashamed of your feelings. I can see in your eyes, just how afraid you really are. And to be honest, I'm scared too. But I know I'll be okay, I'll have Mario with me after all . . ." Here, he gave a fond chuckle, squeezing her hands. "I don't want you to worry about me. I promise you that I'll return, safe and sound."_

" _But how can you promise something like that?" Daisy retorted sharply, though her voice showed indication of oncoming tears. "Luigi, you don't know what can happen to you out there. . . You can get lost, o-or hurt, or even . . ." She didn't bother to finish that sentence, and instead buried her face in her hands, allowing the tears to trickle softly down her cheeks. Daisy always belittled herself for showing weakness, especially in front of one of her closest friends. What had come over her?_

 _Daisy suddenly felt two warm arms encasing her, causing her body to freeze on instinct. It was Luigi. She could feel him embracing her, hearing his voice, soft and gentle, whispering indecipherable words that were meant to soothe her. He wove his fingers through her hair, bestowing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. She flushed promptly, despite knowing that it was merely a gesture of comfort, and nothing more._

" _You have to have faith in me, Daisy." Luigi said, his tone one of apathy, but his words holding hope. "I promise you that I'll return, in no less condition that I am now. I need you to trust me on this."_

 _Pressing her head against his chest, Daisy could hear his heartbeat, feeling the palpations as they pulsed against her ears. She had always possessed an indubitable amount of faith for him. So when Luigi told her that he was going to be okay, how was there to be any doubt?_

 _Daisy kissed his cheek tenderly, in an attempt to reassure them both. Then she rested her head in the crook of his neck, and spoke what would unknowingly be her final words to him._

" _I trust you Luigi. I trust you completely . . ."_

 _Two weeks passed. Mario evidently returned to the kingdom, carrying Peach bridal style in his arms, just as he always did. The people had rejoiced upon their princesses' return, but Daisy saw the guilt laden in Mario's eyes, while Peach's seemed to hold an expression that reminded her of a wounded animal. There was one factor that seemed to contribute to this . . . Luigi wasn't with them._

 _Once the toads had dispersed, Daisy took her best friends off to the side, seeming desperate in her actions. She questioned them on the whereabouts of the green-clad plumber._

 _That's when Peach came apart, as she clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the hysterical sobs that broke through. That sent her worry over the brink, and Daisy feared the absolute worst._

" _Did something happen?" She prayed fervently that nothing hadn't, hoping that Luigi was all right. That he was only being held captive by Bowser's minions, and that Mario would go back and rescue him, thus ensuring his return. But her prayers would be in vain, once the horrible truth was revealed._

 _Mario now had Peach in his arms, stroking her hair in an attempt to console her. Daisy vaguely recalled the times Luigi had done the same for her; and there were quite a few insistences of which that had occurred. Like when her mother passed away, his hands managed to subdue all of her pent-up anger and aggression, just by running themselves through her hair. He also had done it the day her father disappeared, and she had been overwrought with grief, expressing it through tears which she would never admit to shedding. To her, it seemed that both Luigi and his brother used the same coping mechanisms, using touch rather than words to bring comfort to the ones they cared about the most._

 _Her musings were cut short when she heard Mario speak in a subdued tone, his voice seeming to waver. "He's dead."_

 _Her heart being as fragile as glass, shattered at his words. Daisy saw her vision being obscured by tears that had taken root, and seemed ready to fall at any given moment. But still, she managed to ask one question, wanting confirmation. "He's . . . dead?"_

 _Mario nodded somberly. "Bowser forced me to choose . . . between her life and his. I was completely distraught. I couldn't bear losing either of them . . . In the end it didn't matter what I said or what I did . . . I was tricked none the less. Peach was spared, but Luigi . . . Bowser let him go, sending him to the pit of lava below, to a fiery death . . ."_

" _No . . ." Daisy stepped back in disbelief, placing a hand over her mouth. "He's not- I-It can't be true!"_

" _It is true." Mario insisted, sounding unbelievably weak in his defense. "Luigi's dead. He won't be coming back."_

" _Luigi can't be gone!" Daisy snapped suddenly, her hands clenching at her sides. "He can't be dead. He promised me that he would come back!"_

 _Peach added in of her own volition, her gentle voice laden with remorse. "Daisy, it is the truth. We wouldn't lie to you. I saw it with my own eyes . . ." Peach stepped forward, taking her best friend's hand in her own and squeezing it. "He's gone, Daisy."_

 _Daisy wrenched her hand from Peach's grasp, her eyes aflame with anger._

" _He promised me." she said coldly. "He told me he would return, that he would be okay. He isn't dead. You'll see, he will come back. And everything will be fine again!"_

 _Before either Mario or Peach could say another word, Daisy turned away, hauling herself down the dirt road, tears finally breaking free. The last they heard of her, was of her heartbreaking sobs receding in the distance . . ._

 _So much for keeping your promise, Luigi . . ._

Her thoughts were bittersweet, but still a single tear was shed at the thought of her now deceased love. Shivers harrowed her body, as it convulsed in response to the cold. Daisy knew death was inevitable at this point, but she didn't care. She would welcome it with open arms. She didn't want to live anymore . . . she just wanted to be with Luigi again. His demise had come much too soon, before she even had the chance to declare her affections for him.

Daisy had been in love with Luigi for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was assigned as his caddy in that golf tournament Peach had put together all those years ago. She loved him with all her heart, but never had the chance to express it. And now she couldn't, and never would be able to. Luigi was gone, and he would never know the extent of her feelings for him.

Daisy could feel her body shutting down. Her heart rate was rapidly slowing, her body unbelievably warm despite the frost, exhaustion completely overpowering her . . . it was the telltale signs of hypothermic shock. It would only be a matter of minutes before she would succumb to it. Daisy mustered one last smile, thinking of Luigi in her final moments of life.

"Forgive me, Luigi . . ." Daisy said in a mere whisper, ushering her final breath, allowing the darkness to completely consume her. "I love you . . ."

 _And so her spirit faded from this world, destined to be with his in the heavens, for all eternity to come . . ._


End file.
